


No Swimming Today!

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: Free One shots [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swimming pool, Swimming pool, Swimming pool!<br/>Rin was getting a bit tired of the same date location and decided to drag the blue haired male somewhere else!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Swimming Today!

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Free  
> Pairing: Haru x Rin  
> Genre: Fluff/Comedy  
> Summary:  
> Swimming pool, Swimming pool, Swimming pool!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Free!!

 

~x~

A tall, redhead was walking on familiar streets, all of them leading him to his boyfriend's, Haruka, _I am NOT going to that schools pool! Nope! I'm feed up!_

As he was walking, the sun was shining, spreading its heat everywhere, _If we are doing anything concerning water, I, at least, want to go to the beach..._

He let out a small growl and he showed his pointy teeth, _whatever_...

He was not in front of his porch, knocking once, he yelled, "Haru? Can I come in?"

_No response? Meh, like always._.. He slowly opened the door, checking left and right, "I'm coming in."

Closing the door, removing his sneakers and walking towards the kitchen, he couldn't help but wonder what he was going to plan for today's outing, _no pool, definitely NO POOL_!

He was shaking his head, firm in his decision as he reached his destination, "Haru?"

He looked around the kitchen, expecting to see his aqua haired lover, but finding him nowhere in the room, _Bathroom then, only other place he'd be._

Making his way towards the bathroom, he growled, _why is he more obsessed with water then me..._? He frowned and sighed as he knocked on the door leading to the bathroom, "Haru?"

He gasp and shifting water was heard, "Yes?"

Rin rolled his eyes and breathed out a sigh, "can I come in?"

"hum -hum..." Opening the door, Rin smiled as he exhaled in annoyance, "again in the bathtub?"

Haru lazily glimpsed at Rin as he was immobile in his sanctuary, the bathtub, "... yes."

A small, shy laugh left the redhead's mouth, "Well, we are going out today..."

Haru smiled, "pool?"

Rin shook his head as he stared into his boyfriends blue eyes, "Mall..."

Haru frowned, "Malls are noisy... I want to go to the pool..."

Exhaling a hefty amount of air, Rin slowly made his way to the tub, knelt down and grasped Haru's chin, looking straight into his eyes, "Can't I pick today? We've been going to the pool, none stop... I really want a change of scenery..."

Haru looked down, towards the water, puffed his cheeks and reluctantly accepted, "Fine, Rin..."

Rin made a toothy grin as he heard the water shift, notifying that Haru had moved, "I'll go put something on."

Rin blushed as he looked away from the other naked male, "Don't you always have your bathing suit on you?"

Haru made a small chuckle as he tapped himself dry, "I was bathing. Isn't it normal for me to take it off?"

Rin hummed as he kept his eyes away from the blue haired male while he put his hands in his trousers’ pockets, "True, I'm just surprised, I guess."

The door moved and the crimsoned hair male side-glanced as he saw Haru move out, butt naked. He breathed air out his longs, trying to calm his senses while he was marching out of the bathroom, "I'll wait for you outside, Haru."

He spoke loudly enough to get a response, "Okay."

As he made his way to the front door, he waited, crossing his arms over his chest. He yawned, _what should we do once we arrive there?_

The door slid open, catching Rin's attention, "Okay. We can go, I'm ready... Rin."

Tallest of the two turned around and smiled when he saw Haru, extending his hand as he waited for the other to take it, "Well, let's get going, baby~"

Haru rolled his eyes and slapped his hand softly, making Rin chuckle, "Don't call me baby..."

Rin snaked his muscular arm around his lovers’ shoulders, "Okay, okay. Don't be mad at me, I'm just teasing you."

He nuzzled one of cheeks against one of Haru's, who was blushing a little, "aww, my favorite dolphin is blushing!"

Haru narrowed his eyes and scowled, "S-stupid."

As they advanced, making their way to the shopping center, kids were running, playing and fooling. They day was hot, Rin would fan himself with his t-shirt, pulling the fabric and releasing it various times, "I didn't think it would be so hot out... Especially in mid March."

Haru gave him one of his rare smiles, "Pool?"

Rin looked up at the sky, exasperated, "No, mall... Or beach... But the beach is far away..."

Rin kept walking towards his destination and Haru gasped as he felt Rin take his hand, "I'm not letting you escape from this date, Haru..."

They kept walking under the relentless sun, getting closer from an ice cream stand, he squeezed the blue eyes male and caught his attention, "Haru, do you want ice cream?"

Haru gave Rin a shy smile as he nodded, "Yes, please."

The redhead got closer to the ice cream stall and bought two big soft ice cream cone, handing one to the blue haired boy, "Here you go, Haru."

Grinning, he took it and started licking the sweet, creamy and cold treat, "refreshing."

Rin blushed as he looked at his boyfriend licking the desert, _I have to keep control_.

Gulping and inhaling hot air, he started eating is own ice cream, trying to cool his senses down, _Haru~ Why is he so damn cute!_

As they walked, they made it to the mall and went inside, "Anything you want to go and see, Haru?"

The other male was concentrating on his ice cream and suddenly is attention was drawn towards a monument, "fountain... Penguin fountain..."

He almost dropped his ice cream if not for Rin's reflexes, "oi, Haru~"

Rin was already getting what was going to happen and so he gulped the remaining of his ice cream, forcing the brain freeze away and grabbed Haru's arm, "don't even think about swimming in the fountain!"

Haru pouted, "but-"

Rin pointed towards a warning picture that was on the side of the fountain, "No swimming."

Haru rolled his eyes as he was being guided to the shops, "Rules are meant to be broken..."

A soft sigh escaped the other male’s lips as he scowled, "I know, but let's try to get kicked out of the mall... okay?"

Haru nodded as the two were making their way through the crowded mall, "Let's go see shops."

Haru smiled a little and nodded as he pointed a pet shop, "Can we go there?"

Rin followed his finger and didn't know what to display like emotions, _fish-tanks... I can catch him before he can undress and tries to swim in one_. His lips were pressed together when he nodded, "Sure!"

Haru grinned as he skipped towards the animal shop, entering it and his eyes went wide when he saw a huge fish-tank and Rin whistled, "Aren't those the huge fish-tanks we find in Chinese restaurants?"

Haru bit is lower lip and stared at the redhead, expecting something, "What is it Haru?"

Rin replied as the other male batted his eyelashes, "Can we bring it home?"

The question made the other poor young man cough, "what the- Haru! Do you know how much these cost?!"

Blue eyes clashed with red ones, "Oh come on. It's just-"

He looked at the tag, "It has a couples of zeroes, no biggy..."

Rin tilted his head in exasperation as he raised an eyebrow, "Well, those are some zeroes over my price range!"

Haru frowned and side-glanced, visibly annoyed, "tch, Boring Rin."

Rin's mouth was gaping as he felt somewhat hurt by the blue haired male, "Well, sorry for being poor."

Haru rolled his eyes and advanced towards his lover, taking his arm while he marched away from the pet shop, "Sorry, Rin. I was just kidding."

Rin exhaled, knowing full well that deciphering Haru's emotions was a pain in the butt, _he rarely show expressions. I have a hard time seeing if he really feels what he says._

Rin carefully took his arm out of Haru's grasp and threw it over his shoulder instead, bringing him closer as he kissed the stoic male's forehead, "You are rather hard to read, but it’s okay, Haru..."

Upon receiving the kiss, the young man grew a little crimson, a bit of pink graced his cheeks and he decided to lightly poke Rin's side, making the shark teethed boy chuckle, "don't tease me."

Red eyes squinted as he smirked, "But I love it when you blush."

A click came out of the blushing male's mouth, "Whatever."

The pair walked side to side as they made their way to another shop, "Actually, Haru, is it okay if we go to the Swim Wear shop? I want a new bathing suit."

A glint of joy showed itself on Haru's face as he nodded, excited at the thought of trying new swim suits, "Yes! I want to go!"

Rin grinned and giggled while he led his boyfriend to a shop specialized in swimming gear. As they entered the familiar place, they ran around everywhere, looking for new swimming suits. They were browsing all the old and new models, trying find something that matched they're styles.

Rin was picking up some jammers, kneeskins, legskins and bodyskins, _I like these... I want to try them all out_. As soon as he was done choosing all the suits he wanted to try, he strode off to the dressing rooms.

As he tried them all, he felt that every bathing suit he tried one were a little tight and he tried the last one, _a... bulge... Did I get fatter_? It wasn't big but he was still a little shocked. A small blush made itself apparent when he stared at himself in the mirror, _I GOT FAT_!

A lovely voices made him come back to earth after his thought was shattered, "Rin~?"

The red eyed male's brow twitched as he knew something was up when Haru used is all-too-sweet voice, "What?"

He opened the curtain showing off his body and he heard some giggles, he stared at the location it came from and saw blushing girls as they ran away, "Is there something you needed, Haru?"

Haru wasn't paying attention as he poked the little bulge on the redhead's stomach, "Regiment. You got fat."

Rin's heart stopped at the words coming out of Haru's mouth, "I-I... I'm not fat... Jerk."

Rin 'tch'ed as he rolled his eyes, deciding on not buying anything, "Well... Haru, did you decide on anything?"

The other males flashed a smirk making Rin shiver, "I already bought it~ And it's for you."

Haru shook the bag in front of Rin, making the sharkboy extremely anxious, "What is that? What did you buy me...? Show me!"

Rin was trying to get the bag, but Haru made a sudden dash out of the store and the redhead followed. They ran and ran until they got to the apartment which was closest to the mall, Rin's. The redhead was heaving as he got in front of his place, he stared at Haru who barely seemed affected by the physical exertion, "well, aren't you in shape..."

The other male sneered, "Well, you seem to be lazy, you need to restart swimming."

He pointed towards Rin's door, "After we get inside, I'll show you my gift."

Rin took out his keys, still trying to recover his breath and unlocked the door, letting Haru opening it, "Why do I get a gift, by the way?"

Haru closed the door after letting themselves in. He helped his lover to the couch after removing their shoes and threw him the bag, "You'll understand, why soon enough. Open it."

It was a request and Rin did what he was told. He peered inside the bag and blushed heavily as he took out a metallic red thong, "Haru... What the-"

Before Rin could utter a word, lips suddenly crashed on his and he felt himself on his back and as soon as his lips were released, Haru made a little smile, "I know I accepted to go out with you, but I thought about returning your valentine gift."

Rin blinked and thought for a second then it snapped, "Oh! White day!"

Haru nodded and brushed his nose against his boyfriend’s nose, "It may not be chocolates, but I bet my gift will leave you breathless… It may even leave you… Voiceless."

The redhead was now redder then a tomato when he felt his pants come off, "W-wait Haru!"

Haru only shook his head and grinned as he took off Rin's underwear.  
 ~X~


End file.
